paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dash (Fursona)
This is the Fursona of Confetii The Party Pup Her main color is a dirty blonde/tan color with pale brown on her ears (which are perked), on the top of her 'hair', on the top of her tail and some spots on her cheeks she also has an orageish color on the bottom of her 'hair' on each of her paws (her back paws being only her toes and front being her entire paws) her chest and on her nose. She is also incredibly fluffy and has very long fur meaning she sheds in the summer. On the tips of her tuft of fur on her head it is dyed a Turqoise/Aqua Color. She wears a Leather like collar with a silver circle disk on it, she also wears a black band on her right leg. She usualy also has on a pair of headphones and an IPod of some sort in her Jacket Pocket. She alwasy has on either a Fuzzy Tan Hoodie or a Rainbow Dash one To most people who meet her in real life you will see her as a happy go lucky pup usualy looking on the bright side of nearly everything. When you first meet her she is kinda shy and secluded and doesent usualy talk to you unless you talk to her, if she has a reason to talk to you she will, but once you start up a conversation with her and become her friend she is very open and loud, she is also obnoxious once you become her friend. She can also be a bit of a jerk...no...a huge jerk sometimes but ususaly means it in a playfull maner and tries to apologise for it. She can also be oblivious and insensitive to othet people feelings when she goes into rant mode or something like that. She tries to be her nicest but sometimes it just doesent work out and she acts really....really...mean. Hailey was born on October 21st of 2001 to Ema and Timothy. The three of them lived together in Colorado untill she was about 2 years old when he brother, Bodi, Was born. A Few Months after that her Parents Divorced. Her Father Married Kimberly, a king charles spaniel, about a year after her parents divorced and gave her a step brother of the same age and 2 younger step sisters Her Mother got remaried nearly 3 years after the divorce to a Mastif named Brian. With marying him Hailey, Bodi and her Mom moved about 3 hours away from there prior house Random * She looks up to Morgan ALOT and someday hopes that she can draw like her or mabey someday become friends with her (Even though shes convinced it will never happen) * Mattering on the time of the day shes either really loud, really spazy or just silent, there is no inbetween * She skeches alot, using it to stay awake in class * She has really bad emotional isues and Insomnia * She has '''really bad '''Social Anxiety and breaks down sometimes when pups preasure her to talk to pups she doesent want to (Yes this has happened to me before, yes it sucks) * She lives in the Colorado mountains but majority of her time is spent visiting adventure bay (When not playing with her Colorado friends) * Her mom is an Akbash X Malamute mix and her dad is a Husky X Wolf mix * Her two closest friends are Lex and Dan * Her parents are divorced and both have re-maried and she has an older step brother and two younger step sisters along with her biological younger brother * Her Grandparents are all alive and she loves them all to bits * she is a few years older than the current gen PP about the age of Kodiak * She will respond to Hailey, Dashie, Koho or Confetii if anyone calls her that she also has other nicknames but those are reserved for certain people * She keeps touch with her friends in Adventure bay Via her Collar which works like a PP collar even though its a regular circle disk * She can get stressed very esily * She is very touchy when it comes to the subject of suicide and you can esily lose her friendship by making suicidal jokes * She prefers the cold thats why her coat is so thick * One of her favorite places to go besides adventure bay is Lake Powell, her Nana and Papa bring her there once a year * When shes with her friends shes kinda weird and random, acting as if nobody was watching * She loves making new friends and tries very hard sometimes to become friends with other pups * As a kid her mom Loves the Jarasic Park series and tried to get her into it but she never liked it, and now that the park is an actual thing she has mixed feelings, she wants to go since her friends are there but doesent because of the dinos * She listens to music nearly 24/7 and doesent really have any specific kinds of music she likes or doesent like, Heavy Metal and Clasical she canot listen to otherwise she will probably like it * She is not very social and hates big gatherings * When shes in Adventure Bay she likes to work with Jazzmine and Candle because of her obsetion with Fire * She colects Hotel Body lotions (dont ask why, but one trip where we stayed at like 5 Hotes afterwards i have a bunch of body lotions and since I colected them) * She will eat almost any kind of junk food or snack food and giving it to her pretty much grants you forever friendship * She has a bet Ferrett named Vanilla, She usualy carries him around or he just hangs out on her head. Friends * Anya * Ciara * Winter * Chanell * Mackie * Kailey * Kate * Crystal * Iain Fears * She has this thing where she cannot ride Rollar Coasters unless it doesent have a hill at the begining. On the first hill of any rollar coaster she will freak out * She doesent have alot of Fears but Large Animals with Teeth or any way to kill you (Besides Wolves, there cool) Scare her, along with noises in the dark and she gets really emotional about loosing her friends or if she feels her friends are ignoring her Poll Im thinking of Re-desighning her, I dont really like her current desighn, should I? Yes No By Me Current Gen * Pups and Party Cake * A Trip to Remember Future Gen * Pups and the Snowy Proposal By Others Current Gen * Pup Pup Adventure Bay * Phantom of the movie theater Future Gen Songs Collabs Game Articles * PAW Patrol Party 6 Screenshot 2015-04-07 at 6.39.05 PM.png|I made her in Puppy Maker (Since I am to lazy to draw her yet) Screenshot 2015-05-23 at 1.59.26 AM.png|Dan (RockytheEco-pup) gave me a Premium Membership on DA so this was a gift for him Fursonas.jpg|Drawling of my Fursona with a bunch of my Wiki friends Fursonas Haileyref.jpg|Finaly finished a Reference for her, I also changed up her desighn a bit (I tweaked it again Afterwards giving her Fully perked ears) Emojis.jpg|I was bored and started sketching Emogis Hoop.jpg|Birthday Gift for Wittlefuzzypuppehs I never got to coloring till now, My fursona Booping hers Pokemon.jpg|Me, Puppy, Carter, Dan and Mackie where messing around on Chat and I couldnt help but draw this DiNO.jpg|DiNOsour, Hailey doesent like Dinosours but Anya does...yeah...its awkward Newhaircut.jpg|Horrible sketch of Hailey with my new Haircut, She looks so Scene! Cosplay.jpg|Hailey and my friends Fursona as Octi and Vinyl since where going to the Running of the Leaves Con (Brony Con of Colorado) Be Jelly!!